A Shattered Heart
by adventureheart101
Summary: AU: Beni's life suddenly changed once she live with Ceylan. A Girl who wanted to know what true happiness was but could never achieve it. Pain.. was the one word to describe her past. She always wanted to know if there was someone else who knew and shared the same pain as her. A Fatal accident causes Beni's entire perspective to change... a change in which she doesn't want to undo.
1. A Unforgetable Mistake

Beni's Pov: My heart has risen from the shadows as Mrs. Jones wrapped her arms around me. She created a smile that made me feel secure, a smile that my father use to give me whenever i was young. "Beni" She said softly "Please dont cry dear." a bluenete with green tinted goggles was standing beside her keeping his eyes fixated on me. "Its alright sweetheart." She calmly said pulling me into a deeper hug. i pulled myself away from her and glared "Leave me alone."

I stomped upstairs of the Jones residance locking myself in my new room. Why.. I thought to myself why did things have to turn out this way.. was i not good enough for you father. What could i have done to bring that graceious smile of yours back. I never believed that i had a mother.. my dad never spoke of her in front of me. The walls of my new room was a rather light magenta, the bed that was their was the size of a queens bed the color was a crimson red tagged with flamingo pink hearts, their was also a small lamp by the window. I sat down on that bed bringing my knees close to me. This just isnt fair... i began to sob softly hugging my knees tightly. Theres just so much that i wanted to discover about my mother.. so much. "Beni." The Bluenette called from outside the door "Please open the door.. I know this isnt easy for you." I lifted my head slowly and cried "Go away! Leave me alone." he knocked on the door and asked again

Ceylan's Pov: Beni? my new sister.. thats just something i cant get used to.. why do girls have soo many problems? i knocked on the door once more to gain her attention "Beni.." I called softly. Her voice didnt answer for a couple of seconds until the door knob turned.. both of our eyes linked up. thought her's were red from crying "What is it." She sniffled "Why did you come here." My cheeks turned pink how was i ever going to explain that. "I wanted to see if you were okay." I lied..the pinkette's expression brightened honestly my mom forced me to go see her i didnt have a choice. She foled her arms and asked "Was there another reason why you came?" I took a short breath and answered "I only came to um.. I mean i wanted to." I paused finding myself losing my cool. Beni living with me was just crazy but just seeing her cry for the first time made my heart warm up.. i personally never thought she could cry. She placed her hand on my shoulder and said "I think i get what your trying to say." I raised an eyebrow and asked "You do?" She nodded slowly "Yep i do." no offense to her but we would never get along we are like oil and water, the two cant mix. It was weird but its almost as if i showed sympathy to her. I stuck my tongue out at her which caused her to glare coldly at me "get lost." She said a little above a whisper. I rolled my eyes and frowned "Its not like i was going to stay here Princess Pain in the neck!" her eyes widened in fury as she raised her fist and scowled "Who are you calling a pain in the neck dweeb." this comment ticked me off we started arguing loudly.

"Idiot!" She shouted

"Loser!" I shot back

"Dumbass!" She shouted.

we were pretty much on each others skin until my mom came upstairs she gave Beni a sorry look. As for me she lowered her eyebrow in anger grabbing my wrist with her right hand "Ceylan! you should know better" ignoring her I stuck my tongue back at Beni "Where are you going geek!" she opened her room door and took two steps inside "Im warning you Jones.. leave me alone or else." with that being said she shut the door loudly leaving me and my mom alone.

Beni's Pov: I sat down against the door leaning my head on it screw him I thought to myself what did I ever deserve to be living with him. I was better off living on my own.. things have always worked better that way. I could hear there voices clashing with each other from where I was they sounded like broken glass cups shattering against the ground. Father.. I hope you know now that not letting me know anything about my Mother was your biggest mistake yet.


	2. A Look Of Sorrow

Mrs. Jones Pov: I sat on the leather brown couch in the living room burrying my face on to my hands yelling at Ceylan was one thing but for him to be backtalking me was another. My husband sat next to me placing his hand on my shoulder "Dear." He spoke softly "You and i both know that this whole adjustment is going to take some time." I sobbed quietly "I know that but how much time?." He cleared his throat and answered "To be honest maybe months.. you do know how ignorant and stubborn Ceylan is." I lifted my head slowly and sighed "Of course i know." He folded his arms and added "Change isnt something Ceylan is able to adapt to so quickly.. do you remember when he was 8?" I nodded and said "Ye, he attended the funeral of his dear brother how could i forget something so terrifying." I remember that day clearly. Ceylan covered up his sadness by smiles acting cocky not seeing the true meaning behind the situation. The incident of his death was just painful to watch even for someone as young as Ceylan who is acting as if it had never hapened. I found myself looking down at my feet in thoughts until my Husband once more placed his hand on my shoulder. "Im sure tbat everything will work out. I can gurantee that your worrying for nothing." He said confidently "You just need to be patient." My eyes were fixated to the ground the only sounds i could hear were my light sobs in which i tried to muffle with my hands.

Mr. Jones Pov: I was beginning to run out of words to say to her.. her head was hung low she looked as if life had let her down. It was my job to make sure that this family wont break apart. She contiued to sob miserably in which made my heart sink. Never had i seen her this upset i was also pained by the situation. I pulled her into a hug using my free hand to secure her. She looked up to my face with shock and smiled weakly "You have a big heart you know that sometimes i wished i was a strong as you." She rested her head on to my chest wrapping her arms around me "I feel safe whenever i am with you." her comment caused my cheeks to turn red with embarrasment. I smiled softly kissing her forehead lightly "Dont worry alright, i have everything under control." She hugged me tightly and nodded "I know you do." She replied. I felt relieved that she didnt chose to think hopelessly about the situation. I honestly didnt knpw what was about to happen next all i could do was wait and see the results of our new family.

I DO NOT OWN TENKAI KNIGHTS!


	3. A Dream filled with Wonders

Beni's Pov: I was running from a man who was holding a dagger. Where am i? I thought to myself. I was running in a city filled with dead souls. I could hear the man shouting from behind me, i was running faster then time. Do i keep going? I would ask myself. The man quickly gained up to my speed knocking me face first on to the ground.

"You can't run forever." He said evilly "Let me kill you."

I quickly stood up dashing off. Leave me alone would ya? He grit his teeth in frustration and started to sprint after me. I continued my way through the dead city.. Theres got to be at least one person active

"Help!" I shouted "Please!"

there was no reply. I was afraid, not of him but of death. He once again threw me back on to the ground. Shit! I thought to myself i can't die like this. The man smirked, he had one of his hands around my throat and the other gripping to the dagger

"When will you face your reality." I squirmed but found myself losing air

"L...Let me go." I gasped

I saw a small glint of light from up above... What was it? The man murmured something and began to dissolve. I stood up brushing my hot pink shorts and found myself staring at the clouds... a clear cared staircase appeared in front of my very eyes, it was narrow and stopped right where the clouds were. Should i follow this path? At the top of the staircase i saw a shadowy figure who was covered with a cloak. The road behind me began to crumble. I took one step onto the unknown pathway and began to pace upwards until i stood face to face with the covered individual. A dead silence occurred between the two of us.

"Follow me." a femine voice spoke.

I gulped nervously and did as i was told. Who was this person and why did i have to follow her?

"Wait." I said "We already reached the end of the stairway."

She giggled at me and used her hands to split the clouds apart which created a new pathway for the two of us to follow. The two of us took a step into light and found ourselves up in heaven.. comparing it to the cold area there were many spirits flying around smiling and interacting with one another. For some reason this place made me feel as if i can let go of the things that were clouding my mind such as accepting Ceylan's parents to being my own. The shadowy figure held on to my hand and turned to me. I found myself gazing right at the person.

"Beni, theres no need to hide yourself from the rest of the world."

I raised an eyebrow and found warmth being placed on top of me. How did she know my name? the mysterious individual revealed herself. She was a woman with long white hair that curled at the bottom, her eyes were a crimson red that sparkled as she blinked.

"How did you know my name?" She smiled at me and ruffled my hair with her hands

"Your my daughter, how could i forget."

My eyes widen in shock. Its impossible i was told that my mother died when i was little.

"Liar my mother's dead!" I shouted folding my arms. the young woman sighed

"I know this all sounds very confusing but i wouldn't lie about this, to be honest i wanted to see you for the longest time but the only way i could communicate with you is only in the dream world... please Beni listen to me i had no other choice but to leave you and your father."

Tears came rolling down my cheeks i then looked at her coldly

"Why did you leave?"

Her expression turned sullen, she then placed a heart necklace around my neck and whispered

"I need you to keep this Beni, i don't think there is much time before you will wake up, But hear this i'll explain everything when we interact back at earth."

She then used her hands to wipe away my tears. I sniffled and nodded

"That's a promise right?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me "I never break my promises."

the ground beneath us began to fall apart and i could hear Mrs. Jones voice echoing through the area. It was a few moments after that i had returned to earth waking up to the smile of Mrs. Jones who seemed happy for some reason. I knew that i had to be patient. All i could do until our next encounter is wait.


End file.
